


I'll Be

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Song Inspired, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one heard the child crying other than a spirit who gets the chance to see his family for the night.  Unsure what to do Goku tries his best to put his child back to sleep and reassure his family his love for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a mood for another father/son bonding fluff fic. I completely forgot this idea roams in my head hearing a song I’ve been watching you or was it I‘ll be there. Strange how must inspirations come from a song at times. 
> 
> Disclaimers-Don’t own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don’t make any money of this fic.

Only sounds that are heard in the nursery of the Son’s Home, A small baby boy cries out softly waiting for someone to come in and pick him up. His wide black eyes open shine with tears. His little chubby arms stretch anticipating warm and loving arms to scoop him up. He lets out loud wail. He wonders where his mama or big brother is at. Usually one of them would come by now. One of them would come to hold him while whispering loving words or sing a lullaby. To the baby’s dismay the door to his room remains close.

He lets out a sad whimper and closes his eyes realizing his attempts are futile. Suddenly he senses a strange presence in the room. He doesn’t let a cry but for a strange reason he could tell who ever it is seems rather familiar in a strange why. It’s like a puzzle that been missing is finally arrive. He opens his eyes only to see a face of an older man he notices in pictures his big brother shown him. Even though the baby is eighteen months old, his saiyan half recognize the man to be his father. He whines barely lifting his arms to be picked up.

He stares watch the man pick him up with a warm smile. The boy’s eyes start to close taking in the scent he will try to remember to identify as his father later on.

“Hey there,” The stranger whispers, “I’m your daddy.”

Goten coos more a sleep now giving a big smile getting Goku to grin and chuckle. He snuggles closer while Goku sways back and forth comforting his youngest son.

He continues in the soft voice not to stir the now sleeping baby in his arms.  “I’ll be there for you, Goten, my sweet little boy.”

Goku continues to rock the baby while gazing around the nursery rather surprise to see some of the things he chosen before his eldest son was born in the room. They never been use since Chichi and some of the others gotten Gohan plenty of things. He smiles rather wistfully seeing the Kai pole his grandfather given him. He could have given it to Gohan but he rather Goten to have it instead. It would be better use for the small boy in his arms.

With one hand, he gently brushes the boy’s messy hair out of his face. He kisses the top of his head. He said softly, “I’ll be the one to watch over you, Try not to forget this son.”

He put the boy back in his crib grudgingly before leaving the nursery to check on his other son who sleeping dead to the world in his room across the hall. He smiles at the sight of arms and legs sprawl. He gently fixes Gohan before covering him up. He kisses his forehead murmuring softly to him.

Goku stares around the nursery rather surprise to see some of the items he chosen before his oldest son was born in the room. They never have been use since Chichi and the others got the boy plenty of things. He smiles slightly almost wistfully seeing the Kai pole his grandfather gave him. He could easily give it to Gohan but no he wants his second son to have it. It is better since he couldn’t help have the feeling the baby in his arms would be something big.

He uses his other hand brushing the messy black hair away from his son’s face. He whispers kissing the top of the child’s head, “I’ll be the one to watch over you, son. Never forget this Goten, I do love you”  
  
He place the child resentfully back into the crib leaving the room checking on his oldest son. He smiles tucking the boy with the blanket. He kisses the boy’s forehead after brushing his hair away like he did with his youngest Son.

He whispers wiping the tears running down the sleeping boy’s cheek. “Everything will be fine, Gohan. You did your best to keep our family together. Don’t feel guilty you couldn’t save me. I’m proud of you. Take care of yourself, Goten, and your mom for me. Love you kid.”

Goku starts to move from the bed only to stop in his tracks hearing Gohan’s soft words, “Love you too, Daddy. I miss you.”  
  
Goku turns around seeing Gohan rubbing his eyes. His heart aches and sighs just keeping an eye on Gohan who slowly drifts back to sleep under his father’s watchful eyes. He waits for a few minutes listening to the heavy breathing follow by soft snores indicating Gohan is fast asleep again.

He could feel a pull signaling his time is almost up. His jaw clenches not wanting to leave just yet. He still has to see his wife. He moves in the direction of their bedroom. The guilt of leaving her again goes through him. He gently opens the door and tiptoes inside. He flinches seeing like Gohan, Chichi is crying in her sleep. He’s such an idiot for hurting his family.

He goes over to the bed and sits down gently brushing the tears away He whispers softly, “I’m so sorry, Chi. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you so much…I miss you. I’ll be there to watch over you even if you don’t see me.”  
  
He kisses her cheek softly before getting off the bed. He sighs seeing his hand is slowly disappearing. His heart aches in his chest hearing Chichi’s soft whimpers in her sleep. He needs more time! He didn’t get to say more on how important she is. At least he apologizes but not how he wants to. He hates leaving her alone. He had time to think and realize all the things he misses out on. He closes his eyes glad to see his family. He opens them one last time to see Chichi slowly letting a soft smile touch her lips obviously dreaming. He smiles glad for that. He finishes his task for now and he’ll have to finish the training he still has to do.


End file.
